


The One Where Cody Asks The Other Question

by here_comes_the_moose



Series: My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And Cody is the other dad, Asking important questions after sexy times, Caring Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody MELTS, Cody wants all the babies, I mean Anakin and Ahsoka are basically his kids, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mentions of Mandalorian culture, Obi-Wan interacting with kids and babies, Obi-Wan is good with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose
Summary: During their first mission since getting engaged, Cody takes notice of Obi-Wan interacting with kids and decides to ask him another important question.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	The One Where Cody Asks The Other Question

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there isn’t any explicit sex scenes in this work, but there is the end of one and then lying together so if that’s not for you, you should probably skip this. I didn’t use the rating because I can’t really figure out how, so I just put this warning note.

Even though he was pretty distanced from his heritage from being a clone, Cody and his brothers considered themselves Mandalorians. Not “fully Mandalorian” but rather a sect or spin-off, since they didn’t have much connection to Mandalore through birth, but it was in their blood, so they had taken it upon themselves to adopt that culture and continue its traditions.

One of the aspects of Mandalorian culture that Cody was particularly fond of was the high emphasis placed on marriage and family. 

He and Obi-Wan would be getting married soon, and he was absolutely over the moon about it, but he hadn’t realized until recently (like, yesterday) that he and Obi-Wan had never really talked about starting a family. 

What had happened yesterday to make him realize this? Well, the 212th and 501st had been deployed on a peaceful mission to check on one of the many planets that had recently been freed from Separatist control after Palpatine’s execution to see how its people were faring. Well, they had gone to a village to ask the locals about their food and other resources to make sure they were being provided for by the Republic, and the children of the village had immediately taken a liking to the Jedi, but most of all Obi-Wan. They asked him many questions about his lightsaber and his robes and why it was like to be a Jedi, all of which Obi-Wan answered with a warm smile. The Jedi Master laughed with them as they gathered flowers with Ahsoka and tied Anakin’s hair into small ponytails. Obi-Wan then allowed some of the smaller children to put little flowers in his hair when they were upset they couldn’t do the other things. 

Cody’s Mandalorian paternal instincts were going into overdrive. He couldn’t take his eyes off his fiancé, and all he could think of was the two of them having and raising a child, no _children_ , together.

This was made even worse when Obi-Wan offered to hold a baby for a young mother who needed to chase her toddler that had wandered off. Obi-Wan bounced and spoke to the baby, who was smiling and trying to touch Obi-Wan’s beard and Cody was about to melt. 

“It’s nice isn’t it? Makes me want some of my own.” 

Cody is snapped out of his Obi-Wan and their ten kids fantasy by Rex appearing next to him.

“Oh, it’s you,” Cody says. “I was just thinking.” 

“Ah yes, you and the General,” Rex nods. “He’ll be a good father. Force knows he’s had enough practice with General Skywalker and Commander Tano.

Cody then realized that he and Obi-Wan has never had the kid talk. They had discussed other things, like what to do if the other died or was on life support or was lost in action, but never about kids. Did Obi-Wan even want them? He was good with them and they seemed to like him, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be a father. 

He would have to bring it up at a good time. 

—————

“Uh, uh, oh Cody!” Obi-Wan gasps, digging his nails into Cody’s back as he comes. Cody grunts and continues thrusting until he comes too shortly after. He then pulls out and rolls off of Obi-Wan, who is sweating and breathing heavily, looking thoroughly worn out. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what had gotten into Cody, but his fiancé had practically jumped him the second they got back to their camp from the village. It was definitely a welcome surprise, since Cody tended to wait at least until they were done with the mission or at least back in their room on the ship, but they had opted to just get down and dirty in their hut at the camp, with Cody kissing Obi-Wan and pushing him back onto the bed the second they entered the hut. 

“My Force, that was amazing,” Obi-Wan breathes out, pushing his hair back. “We’ve never done that before. We should definitely make this a thing.” 

“You were just so great today, I couldn’t wait,” Cody says in a low voice, kissing Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Huh, who knew all I needed to do to get laid during a mission was play with some younglings,” Obi-Wan chuckles.

“Obi-Wan?” Cody asks.

“Yes, my love?” he replies.

“Do you... want them? Younglings, I mean? Of our own?” Cody asks, fidgeting with the blanket that covered them.

“Oh Cody, of course,” Obi-Wan smiles widely. “I hadn’t given it much thought until recently, since I thought I wouldn’t be able to, even though we were together, but I’ve always wanted them. And I’ve certainly had enough practice!”

“That’s good! I’m glad to hear it,” Cody smiles and kisses Obi-Wan. “Um, Mandalorians, we’re really into family and children, but it doesn’t matter if the children are yours biologically, there are foundlings, which are usually orphans from war, that we can adopt.“

Obi-Wan smiles and says softly, “Once we’re married, we can look into adopting, if you’d like that?”

“Oh we don’t need to have kids right away,” Cody clarifies. “I’m not in any rush, I just realized we had never discussed it, and I wasn’t sure where you stood.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” Obi-Wan says, nodding. “Well, I’m ready whenever. I guess we’ll see. We can certainly continue practicing with our two adult children.”

Cody laughs before smiling and sighing happily, wrapping Obi-Wan in his arms. Obi-Wan snuggles closer to him and rests a hand on Cody’s muscular chest. They sit in silence for about five minutes before Cody speaks up.

“So how many kids should we have?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well it’s a bit shorter than expected, but I hope it was as sweet as I thought it was. I just love the idea of Cody and Obi-Wan having some kids of their own, especially with all the practice they’ve had lol. I wonder how I should incorporate it into later works. ;)


End file.
